bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Inku Himatsu
Inku Himatsu is the captain of the seventh division of the Gotei 13. Appearance Inku is fairly tall, being near the average height for most men his age. He has black hair and amber brown eyes. Inku's eyes are strange as they seem to gleam when he learns something new or figures something out, giving off a light amber glow. He wears the traditional shinigami robes, along with ordinary sandals and his zanpakuto which he carries at his waist. Honestly, the only thing remarkable about Inku's appearance is the book he seems to carry around and write things in. Personality Inku is generally warmhearted and friendly. He rarely lashes out at anyone about anything and has a laid back outlook on life. Inku is also undyingly loyal to the Gotei 13 and is able to die for what it (and he) believes in. Being the head of the psychological division, Inku is also highly adapt at helping other people deal with their own problems. He is an avid listener and loves to read, usually reading from the book he always seems to carry around. Despite being the head of the seventh division, Inku has several mental problems of his own. He suffers from Melancholia--A word that here means "Extreme depression caused by an unnoticalble or unknown source"-- and will frequently scream or attack people when it hits. His melancholia is the root of other problems he has as well, including insomnia--Inku has a lot of difficulty falling asleep at night, and will often lay and stare at the ceiling before finally falling asleep, only to wake up minutes later when the sun rises--, OCD (Obsessive-compolsice disorder)--Inku feels the need to write anything he finds interesting, or even miniscule things that happen to him, in the book that he carries around. If anyone was to read the book (which would only be possible if you were to steal it. Inku never ever lets anybody read it.) you would be able to learn everything about Inku, including his strengths and weaknesses, fears and desires, and whatever he ate for breakfast lunch and dinner.--and lastly PPD (Paranoid Personality Disorder)--A disorder which gives Inku an extreme distrust for anybody but himself, and rarely, himself as well. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Mainly employing his sword for combat, Inku would be considered a master swordsmanship specialist. His fighting style mainly persists of elegent and quick thrusts and slashes, almost never using a full head-on strike. Inku believes that by using quick and painful cuts instead of full fledged swings, it is harder for the enemy to counter him, and that it gives him an advantage in battle. Inku is also capable of using smaller weapons like daggers or knives in battle, and actually revealed that he feels more comfortable using them. Kido Expert: Inku is very well versed in kido and uses it often in battle, usually to great effect. He prefers to increase the power of lower level spells and use them, rather than waste his time and energy employing the more difficult of spells. Shunpo User: While being nowhere near a master at shunpo, Inku is still faster than the average lieutenant and is able to quickly outrun his slower combatants. High-Level Intellect: While being metally deficient, Inku is still pretty damn smart. He holds literature in high regard, and when he is not reading over his own book, he is most likely reading another. He is also able to quickly and precisely deduce an enemies tatics, as well as create an effective counter for them. This skill may be hindered by his mental illnesses, most notably his paranoia. Vast Spiritual Energy: As a captain of the Gotei 13, it is safe to say that Inku posesses a vast amount of spiritual energy. Zanpakuto Hyouimoji '(lit.Caligraphy) is the zanpakuto of Inku Himatsu. It is sealed as a rapier. The guard is gold and color and extends over the fingers, protecting them from harm. The blade is straight and pointed rather than curved. The handle of the sword is a very dark blue color, nearing black, and has no bandage wrapped around it, mantaining that one slick, blue color. :[[Shikai|'Shikai]]: Released by the command "Blot!" Hyouimoji becomes a black fountain pen. It is black with gold triming and has an inscribed nib reading "IAMPETH". The ink it gives off is also black in color. The cap of the pen, which is very rarely used, is also black with gold triming, and is also inscribed with the acronym "IAMPETH". Inku's fodness of daggers is centered around his pen, and he is very capable of fighting without the use of any of his zanpakuto abilities, using only the gold tip of the fountain pen. ::Shikai Special Abilities: The pen constantky drips a thick black ink, generated from Inku's reiryoku. Using this ink and by swinging the pen, Inku can create any number of shapes to ade him in battle. These shapes may include a snake for example, which would shoot foward from the tip of the pen and constrict enemies, or some wings to aid in flight. This ability may be countered by the use of water or ice, as water would make the ink lose it's form, and ice would freeze it. :::Yaiba no Sumi: (lit.Blade of Ink) Calling out the name of the ability, a thick blade of ink will form from the tip of the pen, floating in front of it. The blade is great in combat, and can be used to tear enemies to shreds, to deflect attacks, or to remove obstacles from Inku's path. Even though the blade is nnot made of steel, it is still highly resiliant, and can even be reformed is destroyed. :Bankai: In Bankai, Hyouimoji becomes Hyouimoji Kemono (lit. Calligraphy Beast). Saying "Bankai, Inku will toss the pen up in the air and it will explode. As the ink hits the ground, it reshapes as a giant dragon of pure ink. It has red eyes with pitch black skin. The dragon being made of ink, it can reshape and reform if necessary. Inku could also reconstruct it if it is destroyed, but it would require a substantial amount of reiatsu. He cannot speak but understands human language and follows Inku's commands perfectly. While Inku had difficulty controlling his Bankai (and himself) at first, he has mastered it recently and can now use it for much longer periods while still maintaining his sanity. ::Funsha Nagare: (lit.Jet Stream) Opening it's jaws, the dragon will release a large torrent of acidic ink form it's mouth. While the average drop of the ink isn't very acidic, the large amounts of it along with it's crushing force make this attack very dangerous. Trivia *This was my first character on this site. I recently upgraded him to my new standards. If you wish to see his orginal version, simply click on the history and look it up. *His abilities were not inspired in any way, shape, or form by Sai from Naruto, but rather from Kukabara from Akuma Bengoshi Kukabara. *His mental illnesses were derived from my own. While I don't have PPD or, dear god, OCD, I do suffer from mild Melancholia and Insomnia. Hooray. Category:Captain Category:Gotei 13 (N&W) Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Watchamacalit